Playing Hookie
by AngelWarriors
Summary: When palace life gets to tough, grab your hot husband and play hookie. NxS Gift fic Exchange for Yorumiko


**Title: Playing Hookie  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Spoilers/Warnings: None really  
Author Notes: My gift exchange for Yorumiko. Even if it is a bit late.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
**

Maybe I should think this over, were the words that went through Noctis' mind.

Sure, the idea of playing hookey with his wife was a very tempting idea. Especially since it would get them out of several meetings that were planned for that day, which honestly felt like a daily occurrence -- one that they never really got a break from.

So when his wife Stella's sleepy voice suggested that they should play hookey for the day, Noctis couldn't help but to be drawn to the idea.  
Well, at least after it registered that Stella was being serious about the matter, and that it wasn't something like "five more minutes mom," so she could sleep in some more.

It wasn't like they had gotten that much sleep in the first place, with the charity function they had to attend. However, Noctis did think it was always nice to see his wife in lavish gowns, even if he knew that she hated wearing them.

Besides, it wasn't like Noctis was neglecting his duties, he just wanted a break from them every once in a while. A day off.....everyone has them, after all.

Noctis' dark eyes glanced down at their joined hands. He supposed that it was more like Stella was dragging him through the palace hallways, really. She was dressed rather casually for the warm summer temperatures, much like his own clothing. It was probably some weak attempt to hide the fact that they were the king and queen of this country.

"Stella, Noct, where are you going?" Noctis heard his friend's voice calling out to him from somewhere behind him, guessing it was Shad, by the sound of his voice. "The conference is about to start in ten minutes."

"I'm kidnapping my husband for the day," Stella called back, momentarily glancing at the tall, thin, dark-haired man.

"In other words you are playing hookie," Shad said dryly, and Noctis could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Well I suppose that is one way of putting it," Stella agreed after a moment. Noctis could almost see Shad slightly giving them his approval to play hookie although Noctis was sure it wouldn't have stopped Stella if he hadn't

"Fine, enjoy your day off you two," Shad replied sincerely, causing Stella to grin lightly before moving down the hallway again.

"Where are Stella and Noct going?" Noctis heard Titus ask Shad a few short moments later. "Are they playing hookey?"

"Hmm, seems that way," Shad replied. "Come along Titus, we have duties to attend to."

"But why do we have to do work, when Noct and Stella are ditching their royal duties?" the blond shotgun user whined, as Shad pulled him in the direction opposite the one that Stella and Noctis went, and towards the direction where the meeting would be taking place.

"So where do you want to go first?" Noctis asked, as soon as he and Stella were safely out of the palace. Though some of the guards and servants gave them questioning looks, none had made any attempt to stop them.

"Hmm....Moonlight Café," Stella replied after a moment, and Noctis silently agreed. He was a bit hungry himself, but then again they _did_ skip breakfast.

There would be breakfast served at the meeting, but he and Stella had decided to skip that, so Noctis guessed that they were going to have to find their meals outside of the palace.

Noctis knew from personal experience that the Moonlight Café served wonderful food, and it had easily became his wife's favorite café.

"So I take it you are going to plan the rest of our day?" Noctis teased, causing Stella's cheeks to glow a light, rosey color. Noctis intertwined his fingers with hers, and raised her forearm to softly kiss the back of her hand.

"I don't mind, I just generally want to spend time with you," he continued, causing Stella's lips to curl into a smile before moving foreward to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I feel the same way as you do," Stella replied, her lips pressed against his.

"But we aren't going clothing shopping," Noctis replied sternly, causing a small giggle to escape Stella's lips.

"Of course not. I have Selene and Arinna to go shopping with," Stella replied. "Besides, I usually like to surprise you with what I decide to buy."  
Noctis lightly smirked, but nonetheless escorted her to the café. "Come on, let's get some food before you plan our day off."

"Hmm, how angry do you think Cid is going to be?" Stella asked, glancing at her husband.

"Oh, I'm sure he is going to be pissed off," Noctis replied, remembering the strict and stern attitude that his uncle had towards him. "But I would love to see the look on his face."

Stella softly giggled, "Damn, too bad we couldn't ask Shad to take a picture of his face with his phone."

"He probably wouldn't have done it anyway," Noctis replied, although Stella could still hear the laughter in his voice. "It would probably be more in Titus and Marcus' area to do something like that."

"Hmm, you're probably right," Stella agreed. "Do you think we should stay out later so we'll miss him at dinner? You know he is probably going to lecture us."

Noctis smirked lightly. "Then I guess we had better play hookey during dinner as well."

"I guess so," Stella agreed as she stepped through the door of the café, and Noctis instantly followed her inside.

Noctis knew that he was probably going to enjoy his day off with Stella, regardless of whatever was in store for them.

-**the end**

**Please review**


End file.
